


Devil Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Apartment AU, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors AU, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's new neighbor is so sexy, but so inconsiderate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey Has Had Enough, Dammit

Mickey is all for partying. If Mickey didn't have work tomorrow and you ask him to drink some booze and smoke some pot, he'd give you a "abso-fucking-lutely" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

However, Mickey does have work tomorrow; so he's not very appreciative of his new neighbor playing loud ass music and smoking pot. Mickey can't see, but he imagines there's plenty of booze to go around, too.

Mickey considers going over to this assholes door and giving him a piece of his mind; but that would require the physical effort of getting up. So Mickey resigns himself to popping in headphones, playing the chillest music he has on his phone, and trying to drift off to sleep. He eventually does.

Thus began the two weeks of hell.

His neighbor constantly smoked weed and listened to loud music every night for these two weeks, save for only five nights. Those five nights were heaven to Mickey; he slept in beautiful silence.

It was on the second Sunday that Mickey realized, holy shit it's been two weeks! 

So Mickey stands up, slips into sweatpants and his black tank top and stomps over to his neighbors' door, absolutely sick of the noise and the weed smell. Mickey doesn't exactly knock on the door, he actually kind of slaps it like it owes him money. The door opens, and instantly Mickey's nostrils are assaulted by a thick plume of weed stench; it almost knocks him on his ass. Then he noticed who opened the door.

Oh boy, Mickey was not prepared for this guy to be attractive. He was tall, skinny but by the look of his arms, in great shape; and he had bright orange hair. Oh god, Mickey's neighbor is a sexy ginger. 

"What's up?" The man says, as if he isn't smoking illegal substances and listening to loud ass annoying rap music at all hours of the night. Mickey instantly snaps out of checking his neighbor out, and actually gets even angrier at the casualness of the greeting.

"Man, you've been blasting music at all hours- smoking fuckin' pot like I can't smell it- hey come on man, I love weed, don't get me wrong, but fuckin' A, I'm starting to get sick of it when it's all I can smell, for fuck's sake! And you just say 'what's up', like you haven't been an annoying asshole? Come the fuck on man! I have work tomorrow, I have work all damn week, actually, so shut the fuck up, put in headphones, and put a damn fan in the window! Fuck!" 

The whole time Mickey's ranting, this guy is legitimately biting his lower lip, eyebrow raised, and he'd be so fucking sexy if Mickey didn't hate his guts.

"Alright, alright fine. I'm sorry." His neighbor says with a resigned sigh. "Really, I am. It's my first apartment. I guess I got carried away."

Mickey's too tired to have casual conversation with this asshole, so he just grunts, turns around and stomps back into his room.

When he collapsed onto his bed, the music doesn't come back at all.

Mickey sleeps like a goddamn baby.


	2. A Funny Thing Happened in the Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's view on his redheaded neighbor softens slightly.

Over the next few days, Mickey sees his neighbor around the complex. Occasionally in the mail room, occasionally in the pool, occasionally in the hallways. Mickey definitely didn't find him attractive. He definitely didn't check out him in the pool, he definitely didn't pay special attention to his eyes (which were green, Mickey noticed. He was drawn to them. Wait, no he wasn't!)

The redhead tried to talk to Mickey; he'd managed to get Mickey to tell him his name, and Mickey found out his neighbors name. Ian. Ian Gallagher. Now there's a name to Mickey's reluctant obsession. 

Now Mickey is loading all of his clothes into a washer when someone leans on the unit next to his. He looks over to see stupid sexy Ian Gallagher, looking incredibly serious and stupidly sexy.

"So, it's a Friday night, I'm having some family and friends over for a party. It's..." Ian looks at his watch. "Four hours until they start coming in and I start pumping music. You can join if you like, or you can deal with it." Ian shrugs. "Figured you'd appreciate a fair warning this time."

Mickey is totally dumbstruck. His mouth is hanging open a little bit, and Ian smiles at the reaction. Mickey snaps back into reality.

"Alright Firecrotch whatever. Do whatever gets your rocks off." Mickey would love to know what actually does get Ian's rocks off. He doesn't even bother to stifle the thought, Ian just looks so damn sexy- 

"Thanks, Mick." 

Ian swaggers off with a smirk on his face. Mickey realizes Ian shortened his name. Normally Mickey hates it when people called him Mick, but it sounded so good coming out of Ian's mouth, so natural. Mickey realizes he's really really hard at the moment, so he shakes his head, sighs, and puts the rest of his clothes away in a rush.

Mickey tries not to think of Ian while he jacks off. He really, really does. But that damn redhead breaks into Mickey's thoughts; Mickey imagines the feel of Ian's lips, wonders what Ian sounds like when he moans. Before long, Mickey comes hard, grateful he did it in the shower and not on his bed 'cause that would've been a bitch to clean up.

With a sigh, Mickey realizes he has work on Saturday. Even with the warning, there was no way he'd be able to handle the party next door. So he called up the only person he could tolerate at the moment.

"Fuck's up, Mickey?" Mandy says, managing to sound both irritated and happy to hear from her brother.

"I need a place to crash tonight. Annoyin' ass neighbors I need to get away from for the night."

"'Course you can. Your lucky night too, I made spaghetti with garlic bread."

"Cheesy?" Mickey asks hopefully, suddenly lighting up. Mandy laughs.

"Enough cheese to block you up for days, fuckface."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mickey is exhausted after a hard days work at the car shop, and he can't wait to get to his apartment, take a shower and just sleep.

He's absolutely puzzled when he sees a six pack of beers sitting in front of his door. When he kneels down, he notices a blue post-it note. 

"Thanks for Understanding- Ian" was written on it. Mickey smiles involuntarily, and happily picks up the beer and walks into his apartment.

After his shower, Mickey realizes he still has to get his laundry. He sighs and makes the walk to the laundry room, and of course Ian is getting his damn laundry too. And of course, the dryer Ian is using is right next to Mickey's.

Mickey doesn't bother to greet Ian, he just starts gathering his laundry. He sees some clothes fell, so he crouches down to pick them up.

When Mickey is about to throw them in the basket, he realizes that he's holding a pair of gold booty shorts, and Ian is standing frozen, mouth agape, eyes wide, staring at Mickey's hand.

"Uhhhhhhhh....." Ian stammers, his pale cheeks suddenly looking quite red. Mickey realizes what's happening, and he can't help it- he starts laughing. Almost like a maniac.

"Oh shit.... Firecrotch.... these are yours? Damn man."

"I-I-I..... um.... I'm really sorry.... those are...." 

"Don't worry about it man. It's all good, it's your business." Mickey cuts him off, still smiling. He tosses the shorts into Ian's basket.

"By the way," Mickey starts, as he picks up the basket. "Thanks for the beer. You're a good guy, Gallagher."


	3. Guilt

Ian gets his mail at 9:30, every morning the mail runs.

Mickey begins getting his mail at 9:30 every morning, purely for the convenience of getting his mail before he leaves work, not so he can see more of, and talk to, Ian Gallagher, thank you very much. 

However, Ian has been appearing a lot in Mickey's nightly fantasies- now Mickey imagines Ian at some club, lit by the multicolored lights high up, dancing seductively on a platform in just gold booty shorts, but he's not dancing for a room full of sweaty men, he's dancing only for Mickey-

Mickey has to stop himself. He's in the middle of checking out this car engine, trying to find what exactly is going wrong. He can't be popping a hard-on during work. He can't be thinking of that smooth pale skin, the muscular body-

Sigh. This was gonna be a long day for Mickey.

Mickey is definitely hot and bothered when he gets back to his apartment later that day, and he's just not feeling jacking off- he feels like fucking around with a 100% real person tonight. It's Friday night and he deserves it, dammit. 

He goes to some gay bar in Boystown; he isn't sure of the name and he doesn't care. He sits at the bar, knocking back beer and waiting until he spots someone. 

Mickey has a pretty good buzz by the time someone catches his eye; the guy was real good looking, tall, looked to be in good shape. And luckily, he's staring at Mickey.

Mickey raises his shotglass up with a half smile, and downs it in one swoop. The guy smiles back.

Easy.

Mickey is trying his hardest to get his key from his pocket, but he's just too distracted by this guy- Damon's- lips. Mickey's feeling awfully drunk, and he can't help giggling a little bit. 

"C'mon Damon let me get m'fuckin' keys," he says amidst all of his giggling. Damon doesn't quite stop, but Mickey doesn't mind the kisses and the roaming hands at all.

The door next to them opens.

"Hey, Mick. I was just wondering if- oh." Ian looks shocked; he's holding a case of old styles in one hand and a ziplock bag in the other. He backs up. "Um, sorry." He turns and almost runs the short distance back into his apartment, the door slamming behind him.

Mickey feels something gnawing in his gut- he can't quite put a finger on it.

The sex with Damon is actually good; Mickey enjoys it and Damon definitely does too. Mickey thinks of Ian early on and tries to keep the sex as quiet as possible, for Ian's sake; maybe that puts a damper on Mickey's enjoyment, as normally he lets himself go- he gets loud, passionate. Still the feeling in his gut remains. It's only after the deed is done and Damon has long since fallen asleep that Mickey realizes what that feeling is.

Guilt.


	4. Admitting: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mandy? Lip Gallagher. You remember him?"

Mickey hadn't been to the Alibi Room in years. He frequented it for a few years after his father got incarcerated for life, but when he got his apartment, the walk (and, for the last three or four months, the drive) to the out of the way bar prevented Mickey from resuming his status as a regular. 

But today, on the first day of his weekend off, Mickey found himself missing the oddly friendly atmosphere of the hole-in-the-wall bar. 

 

"The Milkoviches make a second coming!" Kev Ball yells as Mickey walks in. There's cheers and jeers from a packed house; Mickey flips them all off, takes off his jacket and takes a seat at the bar.

"Whatever's strongest." 

"Strawberry daiquiri?" Kev quips. Mickey only scowls as Kev fills up a glass with some strong smelling clear booze. Mickey downs it in a gulp, barely grimacing as it goes down.

"How've you been?" Kev asks, leaning his hands on the bar. Mickey shrugs.

"'Bout as good as a Southside asshole can do." Mickey gladly accepts a refill from Kev.

"You got a- you know-" Kev wiggles his eyebrows and mouths 'boyfriend'. Mickey feels like slapping Kev across the face with that one, but the goof was way bigger than him and could probably crush him.

"Boyfriend? Nah man." Mickey just answers simply. The Alibi knew Mickey was gay before anyone else found out, in a situation that Kev called "The Mickey Blackout Dilemma". Mickey doesn't like talking about it for fear of blushing like a bitch.

Kev opens his mouth to speak, but the door flies open and in steps a very drunk Frank Gallagher, a smug looking Lip Gallagher trailing behind him.

"I'm the father of a college graduate!" Frank yells to the heavens. Lip smiles and shakes his head and the bar patrons cheer. Kev lets out a loud "whoop!"

"A round of shots for everybody, on me!" Frank yells, and the cheering gets louder. Mickey shakes his head in annoyance, before he goes cold.

Gallagher.

Gallagher....

Ian fucking Gallagher?

Mickey takes his free shot before he leaps up and speeds out onto the sidewalk, cell phone out and calling Mandy.

"Mandy! Lip Gallagher. You remember him?" He asks as soon as Mandy picks up. She snorts.

"Of course I remember that asshole. Why? What'd he do?"

"It's not him but... didn't he have a brother? A redhead?" There's silence on the other end. 

"..... Ian?" Mandy says, sounding slightly afraid of what Mickey is talking about. 

"Mandy. I wanna fuck my neighbor. And my neighbor is Ian fuckin' Gallagher." He says simply. She bursts out in laughter.

"You're- you- you want to nail a fuckin Gallagher? A Gallagher that's a stripper?"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Mickey asks. "You still talk to Lip?" Mandy is quiet on the other end of the line. 

"Um- tell him I said congrats?"

Mickey almost smashes his phone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After Mickey ranted at Mandy, and she promptly put him in his place, she forgave him enough to tell him what bar Ian worked at. 

The fuckin' fairytale? Mickey thinks to himself. That was the one he met Damon in.

Mickey frets about his apartment all night when he realizes Ian isn't home and is likely working. He takes three showers, changes his outfit three times, and puts on tons of deodorant under his arm pits. 

The bar is like Mickey expected. Loud electronica music, hordes of twisting bodies. Mickey moves through these bodies, and a spotlight shines on a platform near him. Mickey's mouth goes dry.

Ian steps onto the platform, complete with the infamous (to Mickey at least) golden booty shorts. Ian starts his dancing slow, sensual, his eyes lazily trailing over the crowd. 

It almost knocks the wind from Mickey when Ian's eyes lay on him. A devilish smirk is on his face as soon as he sees Mickey, and the movements seem to get dirtier in a way. Mickey can only stand still, eyes still on Ian's, yet he could see every movement-

Mickey had to go. And quick. This was getting out of hand, he's more mature than this. He's acting like a hormonal ass teenager about to blow a load in his pants untouched.

Mickey blinks rapidly, takes his eyes off of Ian, and runs the fuck out of there.

Mickey rushes to his apartment, downs about 5 beers and jacks off to the now real image on Ian dancing, and Ian's eyes firing with desire-

Mickey falls asleep quickly. It doesn't feel like a lot of time has passed when he hears knocking at his door. He sits up.

"Alright, I hear you! I'm coming! Holy shit!" He exclaims, looking at the time on his phone. It's 1:30 AM, and now Mickey's pissed.

He throws open the door, prepared to rant, but he's shocked to see a red eyed and drunk looking Ian. He can smell the weed and the booze.

"Hey Mick. Gotta question for you." Gallagher is seemingly composed despite his appearance; his voice isn't slurring at all. 

"The fuck Gallagher? It's after twelve!" Mickey says, but Ian doesn't acknowledge the reply.

"Do ya like me?" Ian asks, his eyebrows arching up in an almost innocent way. 

"Well- Gallagher I-" Mickey is interrupted when Ian crashes his lips into his, and Mickey is shocked for a moment, before gladly pushing forward and deepening the kiss. Ian moans, low down in his throat, and closes the apartment door behind him. Ian breaks the contact, staring intently into Mickey's eyes.

"Do you like me?" Ian repeats. Mickey feels a fire pooling in his gut.

"Fuck yeah, I like you Gallagher."

Ian smirks darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at 
> 
> judeadamsfosterstevens.tumblr.com


End file.
